Office products, such as multi-function devices, often feature a multipurpose tray or bypass tray that sits in a vertically folded position when closed and sits in a lowered, typically slightly angled position when opened. In the vertically folded position, the multipurpose trays typically function to cover input slots of the multi-function devices through which media, such as paper, may be inserted into the multi-function devices. In the opened position, the multipurpose trays typically function to support media that is to be fed into the input slots of the multi-function devices such that the media may receive marking material, such as ink or toner.